Something Wicked This Way Comes
by iJammer
Summary: Harry Potter is in his 6th year and is back at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry after quite an eventful summer. During the holidays Harry goes back to Grimmauld place only to find love, new dangers, old memories, and dilemas. H Hr
1. An Almost Happy Birthday

Authors Note: Dear Reader, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Read and Review if you think it is good enough to do so. I do not own any of the characters, places, or things in this story unless they were created by me. J.K Rowling is an insanely talented author and Harry Potter and all people, places, and other creations in the story are hers and not mine. This story takes place in Harry's 6th year and has Harry / Hermione romance and if you have not read the 5th book and you read my story it will ruin everything! So do not continue unless you have read the entire 5th Harry Potter book.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 1 an Almost Happy Birthday  
  
12:00 am flashed on an alarm clock in thick red letters. A boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes lay on his bed thinking. As the boy stared at the ceiling of his room he failed to notice a small eccentric owl heading towards his window. The owl was so excited he flew straight into the boy's window without stopping.  
  
Harry Potter jumped out of his bed the second he heard the thump of the owl crashing into his window. "Pig you stupid bird!" Harry whispered angrily while throwing the window open. Harry grabbed pig around the head and threw him in Hedwig's cage after snatching the scroll tied to his leg. Hedwig glared at Pig with contempt, Pig backed of into a small corner of the cage and put his head under his wing frantically. Harry sat back down on his bed and held his breath for a moment checking all was quiet except for the usual grunting noises from his fat and unconscious cousin Dudley. Harry slowly unrolled the parchment.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! So your 16, finally. How have the muggles been treating you? Well I have some good news for you; Mum said you can come stay with us for the rest of the summer! We will be picking you up on the 2nd at 5 PM sharp, don't worry we'll be using the cars the ministry leant to us; I don't know what's wrong with flooing over to your place. I've got to talk to you about something private mate, and I want to give you your present in person once you get here; well actually I have to since it's too big to owl to you. Well, owl me back soon.  
-Ron  
  
P.S Have you heard from Hermione?  
  
Harry smiled and slowly rolled up the parchment and put it on his bed side table. Harry realized he had forgotten his birthday with all the excitement.and Sirius. His smile slowly faded.  
  
Hermione, someone he had been thinking a lot of. Wait! What was his problem? He shouldn't be feeling these feelings. Harry debated in his mind about his feelings for Hermione and gave up not being able to get her out of his mind. Hermione is his best friend, nothing else.  
  
At least that's what Harry thought.  
  
* The next day Harry woke up earlier then usual since he needed to ask his Uncle and Aunt if he could go stay with Ron, he was going to have to butter them up like toast before asking them.  
  
Harry put on his glasses and silently opened the door of his room and stuck his head out into the hallway. He looked left and right checking there were no Dursley's in sight. Clear. Slowly he approached the stairs and tip-toed down until the second-last step that always creaked which he jumped down onto the floor graceful as a ballerina.  
  
Harry adjusted his glasses as he entered the kitchen and switched the lights on. It was still dark outside so he had to be extra quiet. Harry set of to work quickly getting the eggs, flour, and milk out. He set out across the kitchen looking for a mixing bowl, and there it was, sitting on top of the refrigerator. "Why is it all the way up there?" Harry quietly whispered to himself. At 5'10 Harry was almost tall enough to reach the top of the fridge himself; all he needed was a little boost. He pulled one of the chairs from the kitchen table to the fridge. He stepped up on the chair and grabbed the silver mixing bowl. Just as Harry was about to step down his scar seared with pain. Harry lost his balance and hit the floor with a thump and the bowl coming down after him. With his quick reflexes from Quidditch Harry leaned to the left and caught the bowl just before it hit the ground. "He's angry." Harry whispered to himself.  
  
* One hour later a huge stack of pancakes sat towering on the kitchen table waiting to be eaten. The Dursley's came down with their noses up in the hair catching the wonderful sent of food. Glee filled Dudley's small beady eyes once they lay on the pancakes. "Pancakes!" Dudley yelped with delight. "What is the meaning of this boy?" Harry's Uncle Vernon asked. "What are you talking about?" Harry answered coldly. "You wouldn't do this if there wasn't some sort of catch." said Uncle Vernon slyly. "Out with it boy" Harry's Aunt Petunia screeched. "Fine. My friend, Ron from Hog- I mean school asked me if I would like to come stay with him and his family for the remainder of the summer. Can I go?" said Harry making the utmost innocent face. "Are you telling me that that lunatic Weasley is coming to get you again?" said Uncle Vernon as his face started turning purple. "They're using a car to come get me this time they won't be coming through the fire place, like last time." Harry said grinning. "Fine." Said Uncle Vernon as he sat down at the table and stabbed the pile of pancakes with his fork.  
  
* After breakfast Harry ran up the stairs and sat down at his desk. He grabbed a piece of parchment and soaked his quill in ink.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'll see you then. No I haven't heard from Hermione yet, I think she said she was going on vacation to Los Angles, somewhere in America.  
  
-Harry  
  
* Harry sat on the porch stairs waiting for the arrival of The Weasley's. With his trunk by his side Harry glanced at his ancient watch Dudley had passed on to him since his wrist got to fat, 4:55 it said. 5 minutes. Harry thought to himself. Another 4 minutes passed, and as Harry's watch turned to 5:00 two old-fashioned cars pulled up to the curb. One was red and the other was blue. A door of the blue car opened. "Harry!" Yelled a red- headed boy who stood at 6'1. "Ron! What happened to you?" said Harry looking up a few inches at his best friend. "Growth spurt. How are you mate?" said Ron grinning. "Can't complain." replied Harry. "Let me help you with your things." said Ron reaching for Harry's trunk. "No. That's ok Ron, I got it." said Harry grabbing his trunk before Ron could. "Come on lets go." said Ron  
  
They had been driving for over two hours. Harry and Ron talked about mostly Quidditch but also the situation with Voldemort. "So my brother Bill joined the Order last month, since he's a curse breaker Dumbledore thinks he would come in handy." explained Ron. "You know what I don't get? You, me, and Hermione have always been the one confronted by Voldemort (Ron flinches) but the only ones who don't get to join the order. It's like we do all the fighting and they do all the planning." said Harry. "Well Harry it's mostly you and me, not really Hermione. Sure she's been there to support us and uses her brain but that's really all." said Ron. "I really don't agree. Hermione has always been there for us, for me. Like in the fourth year." Harry finished not wanting to continue. Harry changed the subject to back to Quidditch and their chance at the cup this year. "I think we can win the cup, but we have to replace Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred, and George." said Harry counting on his fingers. "Yeah, but I think Gryffindor can do it." said Ron with confidence. "We definitely don't want Slytherin to win." said Ron with disgust in his voice.  
  
*  
  
Thirty minute later the two cars came to a full stop, not in front of the Burrow but in front of Number 13 and Number 14 Grimmauld place. 


	2. Old Memories Rekindled

A/N: Hope you will like this chapter; I'm going to keep this authors note short. Please review! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 2 Old memories rekindled  
  
No. Not again. Harry thought as images of Sirius falling through the veil at the department of mysteries clouded his mind. You can do this. Sirius wouldn't want you to be like before. Thought Harry as memories of the early summer of grief rekindled in his mind. Ron looked at Harry with worry. "Hermione should be here by now." said Ron smiling. "Yeah, probably." said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron stepped out of the blue car as the people in the red car did. "Hello Harry." said Tonks with red hair and green eyes. "Hey Tonks." said Harry with a smile. "You've got my hair and Harry's eyes!" said Ron. "Do you think it looks good on me? I was thinking of green hair but I went with red." said Tonks pointing at her hair. Harry's attention turned to the clonking sound coming from his left. There was Moody with his wooden leg walking back and fourth. "Where on Earth is he?" said Moody to himself. There was a pop and Lupin appeared in front of Moody. "Why are you late?" said Moody in an angry voice. "Sorry I dozed of." said Lupin puffing. "Are you telling me your going to 'doze' of when Voldemort (everyone except Harry, Moody and Lupin flinch) walks through your front door?" said Moody in a steady voice. "No, Sir I-" Lupin began stuttering. "Good, now get inside. The meeting is starting in one hour." said Moody. "See you later Harry." Lupin mouthed to Harry. Harry watched Moody recites the password into 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry watched as Number 13 and 14 Grimmauld place separated and Number 12 Grimmauld place appeared. Harry and Ron followed Moody and Lupin into the house. The familiar shrieks of Mrs. Black filled the entrance hall.  
  
"Filthy, disgusting half-bloods! How dare you enter! My home is filthy! Filthy! Traitors!" Mrs. Black screamed. Mrs. Weasley came bustling out of the kitchen and walked up to Mrs. Black's portrait. She whipped the curtains closed and turned to Harry. "Harry! Welcome home dear! How are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a loving hug. "I'm doing well." Harry replied. "Hello Harry." said Ginny smiling. "Hey Ginny." he replied.  
  
Harry and Ron climbed up the stairs and into the room they shared. Ron helped Harry unpack and once they were done dinner was being served. "I wonder where Hermione is. She said she was going to be here for dinner." said Ron. "She's never late. Maybe her flight was delayed." said Harry. "Common let's go eat." said Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron entered the dining room to see many familiar faces. The majority was apart of the order. Harry and Ron seated themselves and started to eat. As Harry took a bite out of his roast beef he realized no one else was eating, but only staring at him. Ron seemed to notice to. "Wah aruhn't yuh ghys e'in?" said Ron with his mouth full with food. Everybody looked at each other and started piling their empty plates with food. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron shrugged and Harry returned to his food.  
  
After they finished dinner there was still no sign of Hermione. Harry and Ron were starting to get worried. "Where do you think she is?" asked Harry. "Even if her flight was delayed she'd be here by now." said Ron glancing out the window for any sign of Hermione. "How about some Wizards Chess?" asked Ron grinning. "I will beat you one day Weasley." Harry said jokingly. "You don't have a chance." said Ron. After two games of Wizards chess (Both which Harry lost) and 5 games of exploding snap Ron stood up with an ash covered face and said "I'm going to bed." "Right then. Night." said Harry.  
  
After playing one game of chess with himself Harry got bored. He quietly went up to his and Ron's room and took out some books from his trunk. He went back down the stairs and into the living room. He had just picked the books out in the dark so he didn't know which they were. He had brought down his History of magic, Divination, and Herbology books. None of which he really wanted to read. As Harry sat down on the living room floor he noticed a big box that he hadn't noticed before. That must be the present Ron was talking about. One peek won't hurt. Harry thought to himself. Harry stood up and walked over to the box. He knocked on it. He unlatched the lock of the box and it exploded open.  
  
The veil from the department of mysteries popped out. Harry's eyes widened in shock. Just the same way Sirius had fallen through, so did Hermione. Then Ron, then Lupin, then Mrs. Weasley, then Mr. Weasley. Everything Harry loved was being taken away from him. Just like his parents, just like Sirius. Harry snatched his wand out of his pocket. "Riddikulus." said Harry weakly. "Riddikulus." he repeated. He collapsed onto his knees. "Riddikulus!" Harry heard a familiar voice yell.  
  
Harry turned his head and saw Hermione, but not just any Hermione she looked well- beautiful with her hair that was not so bushy anymore but wavy. She was standing behind him with tears falling down her face. Harry stood up and looked down at her. "Don't cry, please." pleaded Harry his voice cracking. "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry." squeaked Hermione as she enclosed him in a tight hug. It felt wonderful to have Hermione hugging him. "Hermione-I can't-can't-breath." said Harry while his face started to turn blue. Hermione let go of Harry and said "You know how much I've worried about you?" she said in a shaky voice. "I'm so glad to see you again." she said smiling. "I missed you to." replied Harry still out of breath. "Hermione, how long were you standing there?" Harry asked. "Long enough." she replied.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and led him into the kitchen. "Did you have anything to eat on your flight?" asked Harry. "No I'm starving!" Hermione said. Hermione started opening up cupboards looking for something to eat. She settled with some biscuits and tea. "So tell me Harry, how was your summer with the Dursley's?" asked Hermione after sipping her tea. "It was horrible until I got here. It felt like I wasn't even alive. They didn't even look at me. They only talked to me on rare occasions." said Harry looking into Hermione's light brown eyes. "How was your trip to Los Angles?" asked Harry. "It was so nice there. We even got to visit this historical site on witch burnings there. It was really fascinating." said Hermione. "Sounds like you had fun." said Harry smiling. "I even brought back a souvenir for everyone." said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Hermione talked for two more hours about their summers,  
school, OWLS, and even Quidditch. "Then my scar started hurting and I  
fell of the chair. He was angry about something." said Harry telling  
Hermione about the day he made breakfast. "Harry I really think you  
should tell Dumbledore or S- Lupin. Hermione said catching herself  
before she said Sirius. "I guess." said Harry. "I'm really tired."  
said Hermione yawning and stretching. Harry glanced at his watch. "Wow  
has it been that long? It's 1:00 in the morning. We better get to bed  
or we won't be able to go to Diagon Alley." said Harry standing up.  
"We're going to Diagon Alley? Great I can stock up on quills! Well  
goodnight Harry." Hermione said standing on her tip toes and kissing  
Harry's cheek. He immediately started blushing. "G-goodnight Hermione,  
sweet dreams." Harry said stuttering.  
  
Harry slumped back into his seat. He looked at Hermione's empty plate and noticed the red in his cheeks. Harry then realized that he failed miserably at blocking out his feelings for Hermione from his mind. Harry stood up and switched of all the lights. He climbed up the stairs and into his and Ron's room. He washed up and changed into his pajamas. As his head hit the pillow of his warm bed, Harry fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Harry was staring into a fireplace. "You did what?" said Harry in a high pitched voice, but this wasn't Harry's body it was someone else's. "I-I-I'm sorry Master, I d-didn't mean for this to happen. The girl has a very strong will, a-and she is very smart." said a panicked and somewhat familiar voice. Harry turned around in his chair. Harry was facing Peter Pettigrew. "Then I suppose I will have to do this myself. Get out!" Harry yelled in the high pitched voice. Pettigrew bowed. "Yes master." He said. As Pettigrew moved away the mirror behind him showed Voldemort looking straight back at him. His red slits for eyes staring at Harry.  
  
Harry screamed. His eyes shot open. He was face down on the hard wood floor. "Harry!" he heard someone yell. He heard them running into the room. Hermione turned Harry over. "Harry! What happened?" she said with distress in her eyes. "Voldemort (Hermione flinched), dream, Pettigrew." Harry said at once. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Hermione helped Harry onto the bed and bent down in front of him. "Harry, are you telling me you had a dream about V-voldemort (Hermione flinched as she said it)?" asked Hermione staring intently into Harry's eyes. Harry slowly nodded his head. Hermione stood up and sat beside him. Her breathing had become faster. "Tell me everything that happened." Hermione said quickly. Harry told her about his dream and explained to her everything in detail. "Common. We have to go and tell somebody." Hermione said pulling Harry to his feet. "But Hermione-" Harry tried to say. Hermione turned around and faced him. "Harry you know what happened the last time you didn't tell someone about your dreams." said Hermione looking up at Harry. Harry unwillingly followed Hermione out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Ron and Ginny were sitting at the table discussing something while Mrs. Weasley was cooking something over the stove. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him over to the table. They both sat down.  
  
"Morning everyone." said Harry. "Morning." said Hermione. "Hello Harry, Hermione." said Mr. Weasley kindly. "Hello Harry, hello Hermione." said Ginny. "Morning Harry, Hermione." said Lupin nodding his head towards each of them. "Hermione you're here! We were worried you wouldn't get here!" said Ron with his eyes lighting up. "Morning to you to Ron." said Hermione while nudging Harry in the ribs.  
  
Just as Harry was hoping Hermione forgot he sighed. "Er-I had a dream last night." said Harry. Everyone's attention turned to Harry. "You what?" Lupin said as his face started to pale. Harry re-told his dream. "Then I woke up on the floor and Hermione came and helped me up and now were here." finished Harry. Harry looked around the table to see Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, and Lupin had lost all colour from their faces. They blankly stared at Harry when Lupin finally spoke up. "Have you- have you had any dreams before this one?" Lupin asked. "No this is the first one since last year." said Harry slightly frowning. "Well Harry, I will have to bring this to Dumbledore's attention." said Lupin quickly. "See you all later." said Lupin as he left the kitchen. Harry heard the front door slam and Mrs. Black screeching. "Will you just shut up?" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley yell. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny finished their breakfast within minuets. "Dad when are we leaving for Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked. "Um- at 12 o'clock." said Mr. Weasley checking his pocket watch. "So we've still got two hours to spare." said Ron. "Are you guys up for some Quidditch?" asked Ron excitedly. "Yeah! Common Harry lets play." said Ginny with pleading eyes. "Er- ok. What about you Hermione, you up for some Quidditch?" Harry asked. Hermione snorted. "Harry, you very well know that I have never played Quidditch before and I'm awfully afraid of heights." said Hermione in a rather squeaky voice. "Why don't we teach you how to play? You know the best way to get rid of your fears is to confront them." said Harry smiling. "N-O." said Hermione spelling out slowly. "Common Hermione. You can ride on my broom with me. I promise I won't let you fall." said Harry in a convincing voice. Hermione flushed. "Fine." she muttered. "Great! Let's go then." said Ginny.  
  
*  
The four of them entered the backyard, Harry with his Firebolt; Ron and Ginny with their cleansweeps. Ginny went and got the Quidditch balls. "Ok Hermione, you know how Quidditch works since you've watched the Gryffindor team play, and you understand the basics of the game. Now all you have to do is get the feeling of flying up there." said Harry pointing at the sky. Harry swung his left leg over his Firebolt and started hovering a few inches above the ground. "Hope on." Harry said looking at Hermione. Hermione took one step forward and observed the broom, she then as Harry did swung her left leg over the Firebolt and grabbed around Harry's waist. Ron looked at the two of them with narrowed eyes. Harry's Firebolt slowly started gaining height as Hermione squeaked. Harry took two laps around the Quidditch pitch at a slow speed. He slowly lowered his Firebolt to the ground. Hermione jumped of the second they hit the ground. "Harry I'm just not meant for Quidditch really, I'd rather stick with books." Hermione said quietly. "Well at least you confronted your fears of height." Harry said before kicking of. Ron and Ginny pushed of into the air after Harry. Hermione sighed and walked back into the house. Ron flew up to Harry. "Harry remember in my last letter I said I wanted to talk to you about something? Well maybe we could the next chance we get." said Ron. "Sure that would be fine, and don't worry about it Ron." said Harry.  
  
A/N: Special thanks to my.one reviewer Sinaris. Thanks for the tips. I hope my story is in good shape now. I also edited my first chapter. Please R & R! Thanx! 


	3. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! I hope this is a bit better. I tried that organization thing, and you'll find out about some *stuff* in this chapter. Hope you like it! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Weasley Wizarding Wheezes  
  
After a wonderful game of Quidditch, Harry, Ron, and Ginny floated down to the ground.  
  
"That was so much fun!" Ginny said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah I know. Um Harry, you think now would be a good time to talk?"  
  
"Sure. We still have a good hour until we leave for Diagon alley. I can't wait to see Fred and George's shop." said Harry after glancing at his watch.  
  
"Yeah their really minting money." said Ron getting cut of midway through his sentence.  
  
"YES! YES! YES! THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE FINALLY HERE!" screamed Hermione at the top of her voice.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny rushed in through the back door clueless as to what was happening. There was Hermione squeezing the life out of a very official looking owl.  
  
"I COULD KISS YOU! But I wont" said Hermione letting go of the owl. The owl frantically flew out of the open window in which it came through.  
  
Ron let go of his Cleansweep, it dropped down to the floor with a clatter.  
  
"Harry, Ron! The OWL results are finally here!" said Hermione starting to hyperventilate.  
  
"Let me see!" Ron said pushing Ginny aside.  
  
Ron walked over to the kitchen table where Harry and Ron's letters lay. Ron's eyes widened with excitement as he picked up the letter addressed to him. Harry walked over to the table and picked his up.  
  
Mr. Harry James Potter Number 12 Grimmauld Place  
  
"Let's open them together." said Hermione.  
  
"Ok on the count of 3. 1.2.3!" Harry yelled ripping his letter open.  
  
There was the usual Hogwarts letter and list of books her needed to get, then there was a folded piece of parchment with the Hogwarts emblem sealing it. Harry opened it carefully.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are happy to inform you that you received the marks you needed to be accepted into the Auror training course at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations. Below are your owl results.  
  
Sincerely Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
Divination: P  
  
History of Magic: A  
  
Transfiguration: E Defense against the Dark Arts: E  
  
Herbology: O  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
  
Charms: O  
  
Potions: O  
  
Astrology: A  
  
OWLS in total: 8  
  
"Yes!" Harry said while punching the air.  
  
Harry picked up his Hogwarts letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We welcome you to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please note: Enclosed in this letter is your supply list. You may bring an owl, cat, or frog as your pet. Please bring only one! The Hogwarts express leaves on September 1st at 11 o'clock at Kingscross station on platform 9¾.  
  
Sincerely Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
Harry folded up the pieces of parchment and placed them on the table. Ron and Hermione did the same.  
  
"So? How did you all do?" Ginny questioned turning to Ron  
  
"6. And I'm not Prefect this year" He said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.  
  
Ginny turned to face Harry.  
  
"8." Harry said grinning.  
  
Ginny lastly turned to Hermione.  
  
"11!" Hermione screamed jumping up and down.  
  
She hugged Ron then Harry, and even Ginny. Hermione was beaming.  
  
"Good job Hermione!" Ron said trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
"Nice going." said Harry.  
  
"Great! Good for you!" Ginny added.  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence.  
  
"Look at the time. We better start getting ready to leave for Diagon Alley." said Ron after a few minutes.  
  
"Yes we better." said Hermione. "See you later."  
  
Harry heard Hermione running up the stairs. She was probably going to owl her parents telling them about her results. Ginny walked out of the room after saying goodbye.  
  
"Now is the perfect time to talk about whatever you wanted to Ron." said Harry looking into his best friends eyes. "Yeah. Why don't we sit down?" said Ron motioning towards the kitchen table.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about." asked Harry.  
  
"A few things, well-um." said Ron flushing.  
  
"Is this about Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
Harry knew that since the 2nd year, Ron had liked Hermione, but now Harry's feelings seemed to be betraying his best friend.  
  
Ron looked down at his feet then back to Harry. Then his feet seemed more interesting so he looked at them intently.  
  
"Yes." Ron whispered.  
  
"Go on then. What about her?" said Harry acting as if he knew nothing.  
  
"Well I-I um-" Ron said stuttering.  
  
"You fancy her." said Harry ever so slightly wishing his prediction was wrong.  
  
"I don't know about that, but there definitely is something there." said Ron looking at Harry.  
  
"What I wanted to know is, if you have any feelings for her?" Ron asked looking deeply into Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry wanted to say yes more then ever, but he knew better.  
  
"None, none at all." said Harry defensively. Something caught Harry's eye by the kitchen door. He looked at the spot for a few seconds then turned back to Ron.  
  
"Y-You're sure?" said Ron.  
  
"Yes." said Harry, his mind screaming NO!  
  
Hermione entered the kitchen with her hair in her face.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, I just forgot my book down here." said Hermione walking out of the room just as fast as she entered. Harry noticed her eyes were red. He decided he would ask her about it when Ron wasn't around.  
  
*  
  
Thirty minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came thumping down the stairs.  
  
"Are you boys ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Yeah, we're just waiting for the girls." said Harry.  
  
"Alright, but if they don't get down here soon we'll be late." said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"There they are now." said Mr. Weasley sticking his head out of the kitchen door.  
  
Harry and Ron stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into the entrance hall. Ginny was in a t-shirt and jeans and Hermione was in a jean skirt that went a little above her knees and a light jacket for summer weather. Harry thought she looked great and it seemed Ron did to. Hermione wore no make-up, she didn't need to. Over the first few weeks of the summer Hermione had become a goddess.  
  
Harry stared at Hermione, she noticed and looked away.  
  
"Are we leaving now?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Yes dear, I just have to get the supply lists." noted Mrs. Weasley.  
  
After a few minutes everyone was ready. They all walked into the living room and up to the fireplace. Mr. Weasley pulled out a small box and opened it. Flo powder overflowed in it.  
  
"I'll be going first." Mr. Weasley said taking a hand full of powder and handing the box to his wife. Mr. Weasley tossed the powder into the fireplace and green flames immediately burst out of nowhere.  
  
Mr. Weasley stepped into the fireplace and yelled "Diagon Alley!"  
  
"Ginny, dear you're next." ushered Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ginny took a hand-full of flo powder and tossed it into the fireplace and did the same as her father.  
  
"Ron." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Then only Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were left.  
  
"Harry." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Harry grabbed the flo powder and threw it into the fireplace. He stepped in and waved goodbye then yelled "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Harry was spinning around in circles. He felt his stomach go up and just as he was going to be sick the spinning stopped and he shot through a fireplace. Harry stood up and looked around. He was in a luxurious room filled to the rim with luxurious things. Harry spotted a door. Just as he was about to open it the handle started to turn.  
  
"Fred?" said Harry seeing Ron's brother.  
  
"Harry?" said Fred with just as much confusion.  
  
"Welcome to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes." Fred said grinning.  
  
There was a rumbling sound coming from the fireplace. Harry turned around just as Hermione shot out. She slid for about a meter then stood up rubbing her arm.  
  
"Harry? Fred? Where are we?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Welcome to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Hermione." Fred said grinning evilly once again.  
  
"Oh! This is your shop. Common let's take a look at it." said Hermione  
  
"Alright then, I'll give you the grand tour." said Fred.  
  
Harry and Hermione exited the room with Fred. They were now in what seemed to be the storage room. There were many boxes towering on top of each other in rows. After 2 minutes of walking they reached a staircase. They climbed up the long set of stairs and opened a door at the top. They were now in Fred and George's unbelievable store. "Wow." said Hermione in awe looking around.  
  
Harry was very surprised. All this from 1000 galleons? He thought.  
  
"Harry, Hermione!" said George.  
  
"Hey, George." Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"Common George, we're giving them the grand tour." said Fred winking.  
  
"Wonderful." George said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Where shall we start?" asked George.  
  
"How about, aisle 'M'?" Fred answered.  
  
"Ah, My personal favourite." George said.  
  
"What does the 'M' stand for?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"Mischief." Fred replied.  
  
The four passed aisles Z-N and finally reached their destination, aisle Mischief.  
  
Gadgets and Gizmo's loomed over all along the aisle. Anything and everything that could possibly cause havoc was there.  
  
"Dynamite Doorbells; explodes when an unsuspecting visitor rings it." George explained.  
  
Tantalizing Toilet Seats; has a volcanic eruption once you're done your erm- business. This one was quite disturbing to test." Fred chimed.  
  
"Provocative Pillows; switch a normal pillow with this one, and your victim has a very embarrassing nightmare." George said pointing to a quite comfy and innocent looking pillow.  
  
"Sadistic Spiders; pretend to be vicious at first, then tickle you until you scream mercy with all eight of their legs," Fred paused. "Speaking of spiders, where is Ron?"  
  
Harry and Hermione turned to each other lightning-fast.  
  
"Ron." they said in unison.  
  
"Fred, George. Ron went through the fireplace right before us! Where could he be?" Hermione said practically yelling.  
  
"I think I know." Harry said.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George ran out of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes after Fred and George hastily hung a 'back in 1 hour' sign on the door.  
  
The four all ran to the middle of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said panting. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Take a left here." Harry said.  
  
They climbed down a long and dark set of concrete stairs.  
  
"Harry, is this Knockturn Alley?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, in 2nd year I traveled by Flo powder to Diagon Alley with the Weasley's, you probably remember Fred and George. And I said Diagon Alley wrong and ended up here. Hagrid came to my rescue but I hope Ron is okay." said Harry quickly.  
  
Fred and George entered a shop called the Deathly Dynasty. Harry and Hermione ran in after them.  
  
"Excuse me sir," George asked a man in black robes "Have you seen a boy about 2 feet taller then me with red hair, a long nose, and big feet?"  
  
"Yeah I saw a guy, 'bout twenty' year's ago." said the man cackling.  
  
"Nah' I'm jus' pullin' you're leg. I haven't seen no red-headed Pinocchio with big feet around these parts." said the Man laughing once again.  
  
"Oh, thanks anyways." said George with a frown.  
  
"Where is he?" George asked.  
  
Hermione glanced out of the glass door and screamed, "There he is!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George burst out of the store. There was an ash- covered Ron running around in circles being chased by a bat.  
  
Hermione whipped out her wand and yelled, "Stupefy!"  
  
The bat halted in mid-air and floated down to the ground graceful as a feather.  
  
Just as Hermione tucked her wand into her pocket a very official looking owl swooped down.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot all about no magic outside of school! My perfect record!" screamed Hermione grabbing her hair in frustration. Hermione grabbed the scroll of parchment and tucked it in her pocked blushing furiously.  
  
Fred and George ran up to Ron.  
  
"What happened?" they yelled together.  
  
"I dunno!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Hermione, Harry!" Ron said walking past his brothers.  
  
"Ron! We were so worried about you!" Hermione said flinging her arms around Ron's neck. Ron immediately turned redder then his hair and winked at Harry. Harry's insides boiled, but then he remembered everything that happened in the last few hours including his and Ron's little talk. Hermione let go of Ron and faced Harry staring at him for a moment then turning her head away.  
  
Harry sighed. "Ron. We got to see Fred and George's shop!" Harry bellowed.  
  
"Lucky!" Ron gasped.  
  
"By the way, where are mum, dad, and Ginny? And where are we?" Ron asked looking around.  
  
"We're in Knockturn Alley. And we don't know where your mum, dad, or Ginny is." replied Hermione.  
  
"Well we better look for them, our 'be back in 1 hour sign' is almost expired." said George.  
  
"Mum is going to be furious." said Ron frowning  
  
*  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George reached Flourish and Blots. Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came rushing out of the store.  
  
"Where have you three been?" Mrs. Weasley yelled  
  
"Mum, I went to the wrong place when I flooed. I ended up in Knockturn Alley. Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George came and found me." Ron said shutting his eyes readying himself for impact.  
  
"You what?" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "I told you this was a bad idea! What if something happened!" she screamed towards her husband.  
  
"But Molly dear, nothing happened." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"I suppose your right, but were not doing this ever again!" she yelled. "I got all of your supplies and all there is left to get are your robes." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.  
  
Harry glanced at Fred and George. They were grinning.  
  
"Hey Ron, what would you say if we got you some new robes?" said George in a suave voice.  
  
"You would do that, for me?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah business is booming and we've got plenty of money to spare on our little brother." said Fred pinching Ron's check.  
  
"I'll meet you guy's at Madam Malkin's later, I have to go meet up with my parents. They have some of my things." said Hermione.  
  
"Alright dear." said Mrs. Weasley "But hurry."  
  
Hermione ran of in the direction of Gringotts Bank.  
  
* Harry, Ron, Fred, and George had just entered Madam Malkins when Hermione came running through the door with a cage occupied with none other then the fat ginger cat named Crookshanks.  
  
"Not that thing again." Ron said in disgust.  
  
"It's not a thing." Hermione said glaring at Ron.  
  
"Well I'm of to the girl's section." said Hermione with a flip of her hair.  
  
"So Ron, I heard you are in desperate need of new dress robes." Fred said emphasizing the word 'dress.'  
  
Ron settled on some black dress robes and his much longer school robes.  
  
Hermione walked up to the boys.  
  
"What did you get?" Harry asked.  
  
"I settled for midnight blue dress robes and 2 inch longer school robes." said Hermione with a smile. "What about you?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Black dress robes and 4 inch longer school robes." said Harry.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron.  
  
"Same as Harry except my robes were 6 inches longer."  
  
"How about some ice cream?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." said Harry.  
  
*  
  
After three ice cream cones each Fred and George had to go back to their store.  
  
"See you later!" George hollered.  
  
"Bye!" Ron called back.  
  
"We better meet back with your Mum, Dad and Ginny." said Harry looking at his watch.  
  
"Yeah, we probably should." said Hermione.  
  
"Ok lets go." said Ron.  
  
*  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron met back with the rest of the Weasley's.  
  
"Have you all got your robes?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said.  
  
"Well we better get home." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"How are we getting home?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I suppose we'll just have to use flo powder. There are no cars and there is no way we're using a portkey." said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They all went into Fred and George's shop. After looking around for a bit they entered the luxurious room in which Harry and Hermione had came and tossed flo powder into the fire and flew out of the fireplace in the living room of number 12 Grimmauld place.  
  
Harry shot out with Hermione following. Then came all of the things they had bought in Diagon Alley and finally Mr. Weasley.  
  
After dinner, Harry was very tired. So he went up into his and Ron's room and got ready for bed. Just before getting into his bed, he took out his Hogwarts letter and his OWL results. Something fell out; it was a small ripped piece of parchment.  
  
Harry,  
  
I think this year; you can take the responsibility for being the Gryffindor Prefect. Congratulations.  
  
Yours Truly, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
A shiny badge with the letter 'P' on it was pinned onto the bottom of the letter.  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin. Now his 6th year was looking pretty good. Harry climbed into bed and drifted of into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the 3rd chapter! If you come across any mistakes please review! Thanks to all my reviewers! Chapter 4 will be up in a few days. 


	4. The Perfect Prefect

A/N: Hi! Thank you to all my reviewers. Sorry this took me forever. To answer some questions, you will find out why Hermione was red-eyed and why Voldemort is interested in a certain big-brained girl eventually. Just to let you know, later on in this chapter I will be using words that are used in England ex. Chips, jumper etc. If you like Titanic stories please check out my sisters. It is called 'Before Jack' I read it and it is very good so please check it out. I'll update soon!  
  
Chapter 4 the Perfect Prefect  
  
Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open. He was not in his comfy bed; he was on the hard floor. But the floor wasn't even the one in his room or anywhere else in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry was in a cold, damp, and poorly lighted room. All he could hear was the air slithering in and out through his nostrils and his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. Light slowly poured into the room. Harry turned to see a large and heavy looking door open from behind him. A tall and slim hooded figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Come my pet," the high pitched voice said as the words slithered across his lips. "I have a job for you."  
  
The figure slowly raised his head, his red eyes gleaming and transparent skin shining.  
  
Harry tried to refuse with all his might, but if felt as if he wasn't even controlling his own body. Wait. Why am I on the ground? Harry thought. Oh no.  
  
"Do you not recognize your own master?" Voldemort asked with frustration.  
  
You are not my master! Leave me alone! I hate you! Harry thought before letting out a horrified scream.  
  
Harry's scar felt as if it imploded. Pain not only enveloped his head, but the rest of his body to.  
  
"AHHH!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up you stupid git!" Ron yelled restraining Harry who was screaming hysterically. "It's me Ron!" Ron said trying to calm Harry down. "Harry, your scar." Ron said as Harry watched him quietly. Ron slowly raised four of his fingers and touched Harry's forehead and pulled back grabbing his hand. "Ouch!" he yelled. Ron looked at his fingers with concern then showed Harry. A lightning shape was burned into his hand. Harry looked Ron in the eye then ran to the nearest mirror.  
  
Harry's scar was glowing a fading red. "This doesn't look good." Harry said as Ron came running in behind him.  
  
*  
  
"It was what?" Hermione asked in disbelief as she threw her new robes into her school trunk.  
  
"You heard him! It was glowing red!" Ron said before Harry could respond.  
  
"Would you shut up for a second?" Hermione said glaring at Ron. "So you think you were Voldemort's snake again?" Hermione asked looking towards Harry. She slightly glanced at the melting ice pack on his forehead. Harry nodded his head slowly. "Well then I suggest you tell Dumbledore, because it did happen again." said Hermione shutting her trunk with a loud thud.  
  
"Look, I'll tell him once we get to Hogwarts. We'll be leaving in a few hours." said Harry.  
  
"Have you two packed yet?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and ran out of Hermione's room.  
  
*  
  
"So who do you think became Prefect?" asked Ron chucking his new Divination book into his trunk.  
  
"Er-I am." said Harry quiet as a mouse.  
  
Ron looked at Harry with his eyebrows raised and then said "Oh."  
  
"Well I'm done. I'm heading down." said Harry picking up his trunk and walking out of the room.  
  
When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Ginny sitting on top of her trunk.  
  
"Hello Harry." Ginny said lifelessly.  
  
"Hullo Ginny." replied Harry.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny's eyes glazed over.  
  
"Well, I got an owl from my friend saying that Michael Corrner was going out with, Cho Chang." Ginny said sniffling. "I didn't think he'd find another girlfriend right away, right after we broke up." said Ginny.  
  
Harry realized he hadn't thought about Cho all summer. Was he feeling some old feelings being awakened? No I don't like her anymore more besides, now I like Hermione. Harry thought. Harry realized what he just thought and mentally kicked himself then started blushing furiously.  
  
"What? What is it?" Ginny asked wondering why he was red in the face.  
  
"No it's just," Harry paused and thought quickly of something to say. "Er-that Cho and I had gone out a couple of times and now she's with your old boyfriend." Harry said. That was close. He thought.  
  
"Oh, I see." Ginny said nodding.  
  
Just at the right time Ron came running down the stairs, although he tripped and fell on his face, Harry was glad to see him.  
  
"Finished. I couldn't find my Defense against the Dark Arts book. It happened to be under my bed." said Ron rubbing his cheek.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen. "All done?" she asked.  
  
"We're still waiting for Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Well as long as she doesn't take to long we'll be on time." Mrs. Weasley replied smiling.  
  
"Mum, where's dad?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He's doing some business for the Order. Now I wonder where I put that hat." Mrs. Weasley said walking away.  
  
After 5 minutes Hermione came running down the stairs, without falling.  
  
"Sorry I took so long." said Hermione dragging her trunk down the last stair.  
  
"There you are Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley wearing a purple hat with a flower sticking out of the top. "Shall we go now?"  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Filthy, filthy mud-bloods! Half-bloods to!" Mrs. Black screamed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley rushed over to the portrait and pulled the curtains over Mrs. Blacks face.  
  
"Hello Tonks, Moody." said Mrs. Weasley opening the door.  
  
"Hullo." said Tonks who had purple hair, blue eyes, and a nose ring.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny!" said Tonks smiling. "Here let me help you with your trunks." and with a swish of her wand all of their trunks levitated out the open door.  
  
"We should leave now," said Tonks. "It's 9:34. Don't want to be late."  
  
*  
  
The Ministry cars pulled up to the curb. They were finally at Kingscross station.  
  
We're going home. Harry thought.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione who was asleep with her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said and as he gently shook her. "We're here."  
  
Hermione's eyes shot open and she gasped. She looked around furiously and then set her eyes on Harry.  
  
"Oh, Harry. It was just you." Hermione said putting her hand on her heart.  
  
For the first time Harry noticed the bags under her eyes from a lack of sleep.  
  
"Hermione, have you been sleeping well lately?" Harry asked with worry.  
  
"Oh of course," said Hermione her eyes shooting left and right. "It's just that I-I've been studying for NEWTs." she said looking thoroughly relieved after she spoke.  
"I see," said Harry not believing a word she said. "Well let's go."  
  
Harry and Hermione stepped out of the car. All of their trunks were on trolleys. Harry walked up to his trolley and grabbed the handle and started to walk towards the space in-between platforms 9 and 10. Harry stood in front of the wide wall and slowly walked into it. He walked through the wall just like an open door and vanished. Harry stuck his head out and mouthed 'Come on!' Ron grabbed his trolley and ran through the wall, then Ginny, and finally Hermione.  
  
"Goodbye Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione yelled as she walked through the wall.  
  
"Goodbye." she replied in a whispered voice.  
  
Harry saw the one thing he had been awaiting all summer. The Hogwarts express.  
  
*  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione searched for an empty compartment. Ginny went of with some of her friends. The trio entered a compartment which only occupied none other than Luna Lovegood. "Not her again." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't be daft." said Hermione walking into the compartment.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Harry," said Luna pausing. "Ron." she emphasized.  
  
Luna was sitting cross-legged on one of the seats. She had a rolled up issue of the Quibbler grasped in her left hand.  
  
"Hello Luna." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Hermione's gaze turned to face Ron and he muttered "Hi."  
  
Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"Hello Luna, have a good summer?" said Harry wanting to get away from Hermione's gaze.  
  
"Good. My father and I went to Tibet. We were searching for Yetis; he's quite an expert on them. He's going to put an article about them in the next issue of the Quibbler." said Luna motioning towards her magazine.  
  
"You've been to Tibet? So have I!" said Hermione with excitement.  
  
Hermione and Luna conversed on almost everything about Tibet; all they left out were the Yetis.  
  
"We better change into our robes." said Ron after about 20 minutes.  
*  
  
The food trolley had come around and Harry bought almost one of everything.  
  
"Mmm.what are these?" asked Hermione referring to a pack of chocolate covered ants. "They're shaped like little ants, isn't that cute?" said Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry sniggered.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't know you ate bugs!" said Harry bursting with laughter.  
  
Hermione's face slowly turned green.  
  
"Excuse me." she said before exiting the compartment.  
  
Just as Hermione was about to open the compartment door it slid open. There was Malfoy and his two goons. Hermione's face slowly turned back to normal. Malfoy looked down and looked into Hermione's eyes, his cold ones piercing her warm ones.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" said Hermione through gritted teeth.  
  
"If anything, I wouldn't be talking mud-blood." said Malfoy with a sneer.  
  
Harry and Ron stood up and took a step to where Hermione was standing.  
  
"Answer her question." said Harry coldly glaring into Malfoy's eyes.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, scar-head or you Weasel King." said Malfoy.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.  
  
"Shut up, the both you!" said Hermione.  
  
Harry saw her quickly grab her wand out of her pocket and hide it behind her back.  
  
"Got something back there Granger?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out." said Hermione raising her wand and pointing it at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy took one look at Hermione's wand and one look into her eyes.  
  
"Common." He said to Crabbe and Goyle as they left.  
  
"That was very brave, what you did." said Luna looking at them.  
  
"He's always been like this." said Hermione sitting down.  
  
"I know. He's always calling me names." said Luna turning the page of her magazine.  
  
"Anyone up for exploding snap? It's a lot better then talking about Malfoy; that stupid git." said Ron.  
  
There was a knock at the compartment door, it slid open. Pansy Parkinson emerged. "Granger, Potter. It's time for our Prefect meeting." she said snidely. Ron looked at Hermione and then Harry.  
  
"Harry? You're a Prefect?" Hermione asked with a sparkle in her eye.  
  
"Erm.yeah," replied Harry. "Look, we'll be back in a few minutes.  
  
Ron looked at Luna and his eyes opened widely. Ron stood up quickly and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Please don't leave me alone, with her." he said whimpering like a dog.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I have to go." said Harry, the sides of his mouth twitching as if his laughter was only held in by a thread.  
  
"Hurry up Harry, we're going to be late." said Hermione grabbing Harry's hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked.  
  
"The back of the train. We'll be telling the new prefects all the rules and regulations and what to do when we get to Hogwarts." said Hermione taking a sharp left.  
  
"So that means me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Precisely." said Hermione sliding a compartment door open.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Hermione had been sitting on chairs answering all of the Prefects questions, well actually Hermione was. Harry had been staring of into space and slowly drifted of to sleep.  
  
Harry was in a dark room. He felt his arms and his hair; he was in his own body.  
  
Where am I? Harry thought.  
  
"Leave me alone." Harry heard a voice say.  
  
Is that.is that Hermione? Harry asked himself.  
  
A light suddenly turned on. There was Hermione sitting up on her bed. She put her hand to her head and got up. She didn't seem to see Harry. Harry jumped up and down and waved his arms around. She clearly did not see him, unless she was blind. Harry followed Hermione out of her bedroom and through her open door. He found himself in the bathroom with her.  
  
Uh oh. Harry thought.  
  
Hermione turned on the tap and splashed her face with water. She walked out of the bathroom and Harry followed. She went down a set of stairs and Harry followed. He took one step and fell through. Harry found himself underneath the staircase. He stood there for a moment and walked through the wall. Harry saw a dim light coming from his right. He followed the light trying to feel his way through the dark. He found Hermione sitting on the floor in her living room writing on a piece of parchment.  
  
Would I be intruding on her privacy if I read what she was writing? Nah. Harry thought.  
  
He snuck up behind Hermione. He saw the title The Perfect Prefect scrawled in elegant letters.  
  
The what? Harry thought.  
  
Harry felt a jolt go through him and his eyes opened to see Hermione scowling.  
  
"Harry, how could you fall asleep?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"I-" said Harry getting interrupted.  
  
"Forget it." said Hermione passing him a sheet with the words The Perfect Prefect at the top.  
  
This is definitely weird. Harry thought.  
  
"On this sheet, I have written 5 steps on how to be a Perfect Prefect." Hermione said smiling.  
  
Harry looked at his sheet.  
  
The Perfect Prefect.  
  
Always follow the rules  
Never ever lets a trouble-maker of the hook  
Doesn't under any circumstances neglect your Prefect benefits  
Listens to the Head Boy and Head Girl  
Commits to their job  
  
"Number 1," Hermione said clearly. "Always follow the rules. Being a  
Prefect you are a role-model to the rest of the students. How will you  
look if you are caught out of bed after hours?" said Hermione looking  
at Harry.  
  
"Number 2," Hermione paused. "Never ever let a trouble-maker of the  
hook. Just because he or she is a friend doesn't mean they don't  
deserve punishment." said Hermione punching her hand during each word.  
  
"Number 3," said Hermione smiling. "Don't under any circumstances  
neglect your Prefect benefits. For example the Prefects Bathrooms were  
made just for us. How would it look if it was a pig sty? No  
appreciation whatsoever." Hermione said punching her hand once again.  
  
"Number 4, Listen to the Head Boy and Head Girl. I'm sure you all know  
they are one position above us and if they say we have to patrol for  
the night, then so be it." said Hermione emphatically.  
  
"And finally, Number 5. Commit to your job. You, all of you," Hermione  
said pointing at everyone. "were chosen because you stood out in a  
crowd, because you can help make Hogwarts a better place! And if you  
don't, what was the point of choosing you as a Prefect? We have lost  
many Prefects due to the lack of commitment. Don't let that be you!"  
Hermione said slamming her fist one last time against her other hand.  
  
"Wow, Hermione," Harry said as all of the Prefects left the  
compartment. "You are a natural leader."  
  
Hermione blushed at his comment.  
  
"I wonder how Ron is holding up with Luna." said Harry.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"She's probably cornered him by now." said Hermione smiling.  
  
"Common, I suppose we'll have to save him then." said Harry.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Hermione entered the compartment. Luna was sitting quite  
close to Ron for comfort and was inching towards him more.  
  
"We're back." said Hermione smiling.  
  
"You really took your bloody sweet time didn't you?" Ron said aloud.  
  
The compartment door slid open.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna." said Neville.  
  
"Hi Neville. How was your summer?" said Hermione.  
  
"Good, pretty good." said Neville.  
  
Just as their conversation was about to continue the Hogwarts express  
came to a halt. Ron stuck his head out of the window.  
  
"We're here!" He yelled with glee.  
  
*  
  
After the carriage ride up to the castle everyone entered Hogwarts.  
Harry and Hermione entered the great hall and started forming the  
First years into a straight line.  
  
"First years this way!" Harry yelled melodiously.  
  
"Form a straight line!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Harry and Hermione seated themselves on either side of Ron.  
  
"The sorting ceremony is about to begin." Hermione whispered.  
  
Professor McGonagall came in to the great hall with a 3-legged stool. She placed it in the middle of the hallway and placed the stool down. She then placed an old and used looking hat on the stool.  
  
The hat suddenly came to life and said "Hello." and started with to sing its new song.  
  
Many, many years ago  
Four special People met  
All having the very same goal  
To teach the Children magic best  
Slytherin taught the cunning, the purest blood of all  
Gryffindor the brave one, never afraid to fall  
Ravenclaw the smart ones, always knowing all  
Hufflepuff the loyal ones, the truest friends to call  
Now the children are divided  
Into which they suit best  
Which one will you reside?  
Now is the time to test  
  
The Great Hall erupted with applause.  
  
McGonagall then took out a rolled up scroll of parchment and said  
  
"First years, you will now be sorted into the houses you will reside in for all of the 7 years you will be at Hogwarts," said McGonagall taking a breath. "Afferly, Sam."  
  
A boy with brown hair and green eyes nervously walked up to the stand. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head.  
  
"Hmmmm.Hufflepuff!" the sorting hat screamed.  
  
The Hufflepuff table cheered as Sam Afferly ran over to his house table.  
  
"Branson, Neil." McGonagall called.  
  
A skinny boy with yellow hair and brown eyes stepped up to the stool.  
  
"Slytherin!" the sorting hat yelled.  
  
The Slytherin table yelled and clapped as the boy went running and sat beside Malfoy who shook his hand.  
  
After 7 more people, Gryffindor still had not received any new first years.  
  
"Winchcroft, Sylvester." McGonagall called.  
  
Sylvester stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.  
  
Harry clapped loudly and cheered with the rest of his table.  
  
4 more people were sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Harry looked over to the teachers table just as Dumbledore stood to make his announcement.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am hoping you all had a wonderful summer. I am looking forward to another year with you all. The Forbidden Forest is of limits, on no account can you enter. Now shall we get on with our feast?" Dumbledore said as he clapped.  
  
Piles and piles of food filled on golden plates spread across the table. Goblets filled with pumpkin juice and immediately everyone started eating. Ron, Harry, and Hermione piled food on their plates and started eating.  
  
*  
  
"Wow. That was by far the most food I've ever ate in one go." said Ron patting his round belly.  
  
"Well I'm of to bed. Goodnight." said Hermione climbing up to the girls Dorms.  
  
"I think I'm going to bed to." said Harry.  
  
"Alright then, goodnight." said Ron.  
  
Harry climbed up and into his dormitory. He flopped down onto his four-poster bed not bothering to change and fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	5. Awake and Dreaming

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I took so long to get this chapter up! Believe it or not I had Bronchitis but I'm back and ready to write! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Check out my sisters Titanic fan fiction called 'Before Jack'. Please review!  
  
Awake and Dreaming  
  
Harry woke with a start. He looked around his room and realized he was in his four-poster, in his dorm, in Hogwarts; safe. Harry opened the curtains around his bed, everyone else was fast asleep. Harry got up and opened his trunk. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and shoved his wand in his pocket. He decided he'd go for a walk.  
  
Being a Prefect, Harry could not be caught. He quickly placed his cloak over his head and made sure his feet could not be seen.  
  
Harry strolled along in the solitary echoing halls oblivious to where he was going. Harry climbed staircase after staircase, turned left then right then left again. Harry climbed up one more set of stairs and found himself in the astronomy tower. The night was clear and the stars twinkled like diamonds on the black velvety sky. The moon was full and casting an eerie glow on the forbidden forest below.  
  
Lupin must be going through his transformation right about now. Harry thought to himself.  
  
Something bushy and brown caught his attention below. There was Hermione wobbling around in her white nightgown. She was heading for the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Hermione? Harry thought while grabbing his invisibility cloak.  
  
*  
  
Harry peaked through the entrance of the school looking for any sign of Hermione. Something red caught Harry's eye. There on the grass was one of Hermione's most prized possessions. Hogwarts: A History  
  
Harry picked up the old worn out book and stashed it in his pocket.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry whispered sharply. "Hermione where are you?"  
  
Harry edged over to the outer rim of the Forbidden Forest. Harry started walking into the forest. He walked deeper and deeper until he could see nothing.  
  
Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered "Lumos."  
  
A bright light formed at the tip of his wand lighting up the forest around him. He saw a piece of torn cloth hanging of a branch. Harry picked it up. He knew it was Hermione's.  
  
Harry kept walking and walking, he then broke into a run.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione where are you?" yelled Harry.  
  
Harry approached the middle of the forest where the trees had thinned. There he saw Hermione approaching a cave which Harry remembered as Grawp's.  
  
Harry ran over to Hermione and yanked her away from the cave just as a large scabby hand shot out.  
  
"Hermy!" Grawp yelled.  
  
"Common Hermione move!" Harry yelled.  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide open and not blinking.  
  
Grawp started getting out of his cave and stood up looking down at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Grawp want Hermy!" the giant yelled.  
  
Grawp grabbed Hermione and raised her high in the air.  
  
Harry whipped out his wand and yelled "Stupefy!"  
  
Grawp dropped Hermione as she landed with a slight thud.  
  
Harry scooped Hermione up in his arms and started running. Grawp followed with large thumping steps.  
  
"Hermy!" Grawp yelled taking a swipe at Harry.  
  
Grawp missed them only by a hair.  
  
"Harry? What's going on?" said Hermione snapping out of her trance.  
  
Hermione looked over Harry and her eyes widened. She pulled her wand out and yelled "Stupefy!"  
  
Grawp slowed down for only a moment.  
  
"Harry really you can put me down." Hermione said realizing Harry was carrying her.  
  
"Maybe.some other time." said Harry panting.  
  
Hermione pointed her wand at Grawp once more and yelled "Mobilicorpus!"  
  
Grawp's arms and legs shot to his sides as invisible robes wrapped around him. Grawp wobbled for a moment and fell down backwards with a ground shaking thump.  
  
Harry slowly put Hermione down panting. Hermione collapsed to the ground.  
  
"My ankle!" Hermione yelped in pain.  
  
Harry bent down and examined her ankle.  
  
"I don't think it's broken, but it's definitely sprained." said Harry standing up.  
  
"Harry, why was I out here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing. I saw you go into the Forbidden Forest from up in the Astronomy tower," said Harry pausing. "Hermione you were awake, and I don't think you'd come out here in the middle of the night or at all. Hermione you've got to tell me what's going on." said Harry eyeing his best friend.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Really, it's nothing Harry." said Hermione biting her lip.  
  
"You may as well stop trying to get me to believe you," said Harry bending down. "You always bite your lip when you're lying and when you're thinking. In this case, you're lying." said Harry helping Hermione stand up. "Hermione, you know you can tell me anything." said Harry looking into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry! You're right!" said Hermione with loud sobs. "I've been having, dreams. Much like yours." said Hermione looking down.  
  
"How long?" said Harry facing Hermione.  
  
"Since the summer." said Hermione quietly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" said Harry.  
  
"I-I thought you wouldn't believe Me." said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I do." said Harry.  
  
"What if something happened?" Harry asked  
  
"I didn't think anything would." said Hermione.  
  
"Common, we should get back to the castle." said Harry picking up the invisibility cloak and placing it over himself and Hermione.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Hermione stood in front of the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Password?" the fat lady asked.  
  
"Er-what's the password again?" Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Honestly Harry," Hermione said frowning. "Antipodean Opaleye."  
  
Harry stumbled into the common room holding Hermione. He placed her down gently on one of the many squishy chairs.  
  
Harry grabbed a cushion and got out his wand and tapped the pillow twice while saying "Icika padalicia."  
  
The cushion turned into an ice pack.  
  
Harry placed the ice pack on Hermione's sprained ankle.  
  
Harry got up and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, what do you have dreams about?" Harry asked staring into the crackling fireplace.  
  
"Everyone, dying." Hermione whispered.  
  
"At least you didn't believe you dreams." said Harry blankly as thoughts about his deceased Godfather flashed across his mind.  
  
"I knew you suspected something when we arrived at Kingscross station." said Hermione trying to change the subject.  
  
"I've known you for a long time Hermione, of course I'd suspect something." said Harry.  
  
"I've been reading up on Occlumency and I've been trying to learn it." said Hermione. "It doesn't seem to be taking effect though. All this clearing the mind business, I just can't do it."  
  
"Another thing we have in common." said Harry with a lopsided smile.  
  
"Hermione do you remember when you had forgotten your book in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well when you came into the kitchen, I noticed you were crying." said Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry, I was just reading a sad story. You worry too much really." said Hermione smiling.  
  
"Well it doesn't look like I'll be getting up to the girls dormitories." said Hermione yawning. "I guess I'll just stay here."  
  
"Good night Harry." said Hermione giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Harry forced himself not to turn red.  
  
"Night Hermione." said Harry getting up and walking to the boys dorms.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Harry awoke later then usual. He realized he was late for his first class of the term. Potions. Harry got out of bed and changed into his clean robes. Harry grabbed his schoolbag and ran down to the dungeons. Harry ran to his Potions class puffing.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter late to your very first class of the term. Tsk tsk." said Snape pausing. "50 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But Professor Snape we haven't even earned any points yet." said Hermione.  
  
"How many times must I tell you Miss Granger? Shut your mouth." said Snape.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that!" said Harry.  
  
"I will do what I please Potter, now take your seat!" said Snape fiercely.  
  
Harry slowly walked over to the back of the class and took a seat beside Ron who gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
*  
  
"Is that man mad?! 19 inches! At least it's on the Pollyjuice potion though." said Ron smirking at his last comment.  
  
"Look on the bright side, we've got Defense against the Dark Arts." said Hermione smiling.  
  
"Finally! We get to see who our new Professor is!" said Ron grinning. "Bet they won't last longer then any of the others."  
  
*  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. There was no Professor in sight along with any other students.  
  
The trio took their seats at the back of the class. Students slowly started pouring in. A plump man with a broken nose and dirty blonde hair entered the classroom.  
  
"Bagman? What is he doing here? The last I heard of him was the Goblins chasing him all the way down to Australia." Ron said in disbelief.  
  
"He's probably only signed up for the job because he's far away from the Goblins." Hermione said.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle entered the classroom and seated themselves in the remaining 3 seats.  
  
"Boys, you're late." said Bagman nervously.  
  
Malfoy looked at Bagman in disbelief then gave him one of his famous sneers.  
  
"I've heard about you." Malfoy said playing innocent. "You were the beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. You were my father's idol."  
  
"I thought it was Voldemort." said Harry as everyone in the class twitched as Malfoy turned red.  
  
"Harry!" said Bagman turning his attention to Harry. "How good it is to see you."  
  
"Well as you know I am your new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Your last Professor didn't quite give you a lot of hands on learning, so I suppose it is up to me to get you all back on track." said Bagman standing up. "Follow me."  
  
The class followed Bagman into a large empty classroom. A cage was set it the middle occupying nothing.  
  
"Please settle down." Bagman said. "As you see here," said Bagman gesturing towards the empty cage. "Is a cage occupying nothing, at least that's what you think." said Bagman pulling out his wand.  
  
"Revealoexta" said Bagman waving his wand. A pink light shot out of his wand and enveloped the cage.  
  
Something that looked like a large ape appeared within the cage. The Ape had long, fine, silky, silvery hair.  
  
"This," said Bagman tapping the cage. "Is a Demiguise. It can be found in the Far East, though with great difficulty as this beast is able to make itself invisible if it is feeling threatened or is it is feeling shy. The Demiguise's fur is used to make invisibility cloaks. This class we will be playing a game with the Demiguise. Hide and Seek. But first I will be teaching you how to know where the Demiguise is and how to reveal it's hiding place." finished Bagman opening the cage.  
  
At once the Demiguise vanished.  
  
"Have you ever had the feeling that something is watching you?" Bagman asked receiving many nods. "Well something usually is. Some people can sense things better then others. Once you think you sense the Demiguise recite this incantation; repeat after me: Revealoexta." Bagman said.  
  
"Revealoexta" the class echoed.  
  
"Good, now on the count of five, you all will all go searching for the Demiguise. 1.2.3."  
  
"This is going to be so fun." Harry heard Lavender Brown squeak.  
  
"4.5! Go!" Bagman yelled.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went of looking in different directions. Harry felt something watching him and he yelled out "Revealoexta!" But it only turned out to be Neville searching for his wand.  
  
"I did it! I did it! I found the Demiguise!" Harry heard Ron yell.  
  
Harry turned to see Ron standing in front of the cage. It turned out the Demiguise did not move.  
  
"Very good Weasley. Class is dismissed!" Bagman yelled.  
  
*  
  
At dinner time Harry was pulled aside by McGonagall.  
  
"Potter, you have been chosen to captain the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Don't screw it up." said McGonagall walking away.  
  
A wide grin appeared on Harry's face as he rushed of to tell Ron and Hermione. 


	6. Battles, Breakups, and Bad News

A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been working on it for a while. I really don't know if I should continue since I have like no new reviews so unless I get at least 5 more reviews I doubt I'll be continuing. But I might since I love my story very much. Please R&R. Enjoy!  
  
"Glumbumble." Harry muttered to the fat lady under his invisibility cloak. He had been out late planning for the first Gryffindor quidditch practice of the year. Since he was captain, the fate of the team was now placed in his hands.  
  
Harry slumped down onto his favourite chair in front of the fireplace. The flames were burning brightly. Flares of red, orange, and yellow emerged, many at a time.  
  
Harry heard footsteps coming down from the Girls dorms. Ginny Weasley marched into the common room and sat down next to Harry, not noticing him of course as he was still under his father's cloak. She reached into her robes and pulled out a piece of parchment, ink, and an eagle feather quill. Harry watched her as she wrote on and on for what seemed like hours.  
  
Harry heard another set of footsteps. Hermione appeared in the room.  
  
"Hey Ginny." said Hermione walking over to the place where Harry was sitting. Just as she was about to sit on him he slid of the chair and on to the floor. "Hi Hermione, can't you sleep?" asked Ginny rolling up her piece of parchment.  
  
"No," said Hermione with a long pause. "I keep having this feeling: that someone is watching Me." said Hermione reaching into her robes.  
  
Oh no. Harry thought realizing what she was about to do.  
  
Harry ducked behind a chair just as Hermione called: "Revealoexta."  
  
A pink stream of light shot over Harry's head almost touching his cloak. The pink stream hit the fire within the fireplace and it went out.  
  
"Incendio," Ginny muttered as a flame shot out of her wand and into the fireplace. "Hermione you really must watch where you are aiming." said Ginny with a smile.  
  
"Your right, I could've hurt someone!" said Hermione in a dramatic voice.  
  
You were very close to doing so. Harry thought.  
  
The two girls then burst out laughing.  
  
"I wonder where Harry is." said Hermione.  
  
Harry turned to her hearing his name being called then started walking towards the portrait hole. He opened it and quickly whipped of his cloak tossing it into the corner.  
  
"Oh he's probably just with Ron or that stupid girl; Cho Chang. The one he likes so much." said Ginny rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ron, maybe. Cho, no way!" said Harry with a wicked smile.  
  
"Speak of the devil." said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, there's no need to use names." said Harry grinning.  
  
"Oh honestly Harry, it's just a figure of speech. I knew you were a bit dim but not stupid." said Hermione grinning evilly. "Where were you anyways?"  
  
"Just doing a bit of planning for our first Quidditch practice. Oh, Ginny it's on the 17th at 8." said Harry.  
  
"Right, well I'm of to bed." said Ginny standing up and walking up the stairs leading to her dorm.  
  
"Have you seen Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not since dinner." said Harry shrugging.  
  
"I'm a bit worried." said Hermione crossing her arms.  
  
"Don't be. He's probably asleep in our dorm." said Harry smiling.  
  
"Yeah, probably." said Hermione said Hermione wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"Have you had any dreams?" Harry asked out of nowhere.  
  
Hermione eyed Harry for a moment and then muttered "Yes."  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked sitting down on a sofa and motioning her to do the same.  
  
Hermione walked over and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"They- they were different. I was in the Forbidden Forest and there were Deatheaters, walking around a huge cauldron boiling blood, then a dementor popped up and tried to kiss me, take my soul away from me. It all felt so real." said Hermione gazing into the newly lit fire.  
  
"Hermione, promise me something?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Never believe anything in your dreams. Not like I did.I don't want you getting hurt." said Harry standing up. "Goodnight."  
  
"Harry, wait," Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry turned back towards Hermione.  
  
"About Ron, I don't think he's sleeping. You see he asked me to go to Hogsmeade.a-and I said no, I told him I didn't like him the way he liked me. He seemed to think I liked someone else, presumably you. Harry, I'm worried about him." said Hermione with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Oh no. Ron must think. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a small sob from Hermione.  
  
"Look, don't cry. I'll go look for him." said Harry.  
  
He ran up the stairs and into his dorm and grabbed his Maurder's map also checking if Ron was around.  
  
Not here.  
  
He dashed back into the common room.  
  
"He's not in our dorm," said Harry grabbing his father's cloak. "But I bet he's somewhere in the school. I'll be right back."  
  
"I'm coming with you." said Hermione standing up and wiping away the tears sliding down her face.  
  
Harry and Hermione exited the Common room and rolled open the map.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." recited Harry taping his wand on the blank piece of parchment.  
  
Lines of ink slowly appeared, drawing the Hogwarts castle.  
  
Harry searched the map for any sign of Ron  
  
"There." said Harry pointing to a dot labeled Ronald Weasley slowly edging towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Hermione reached Hagrid's hut within a few minutes. He pulled his father's cloak of himself and Hermione and knocked on the door of the hut.  
  
Hagrid opened the door wearing his huge brown coat.  
  
"Ello' there Harry, Hermione. There's someon' hear o' wants ta' talk ta' ya'." said Hagrid pointing to a tall lanky boy with red hair.  
  
"Ron. There you are. We've been looking for you everywhere! Hermione's-" said Harry getting cut of by Ron.  
  
"Frankly Harry, I really don't give a damn what she thinks." said Ron through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ron?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Ron.? What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"YOU HAPPENED HARRY! YOU! YOU GOT THE FAME! YOU GOT THE FORTUNE! YOU EVEN GOT THE ONLY GIRL I'VE EVER LIKED FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" screamed Ron at the top of his lungs pointing to Hermione who stood in shock blushing slightly in the face.  
  
"Ron I really didn't-" Hermione tried saying but was cut of by Harry.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU POSIBLY THINK, THAT MY LIFE IS GREAT?! DO YOU THINK IT'S EASY TO HAVE DEAD PARENTS? DO YOU THINK ITS EASY LIVING WITH THE FOULEST, MEANEST PEOPLE ON THE PLANET? DO YOU THINK IT'S EASY BEING IN A PROPHECY WHERE EITHER YOU DIE OR YOU KILL SOMEONE? WELL IF YOU WANT TO TAKE MY PLACE, I WILL GLADLY STEP ASIDE!" yelled Harry, his face very red with anger.  
  
Hagrid stood up in shock looking from one red face to another then to Hermione.  
  
"Now boys, I don' think tha' ya' av'ta let' the ole' school ear' ya'." said Hagrid.  
  
"Just like in fourth year, right Ron?" said Harry.  
  
Ron stood up and gave Harry one last look of disgust and threw the door open and went of on his way.  
  
Harry plopped down on the chair that Ron had previously occupied and said "I don't think that went to well."  
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry.  
  
Hagrid shut the door of his cabin and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Now Arry', you an' Ron ar' to' good' a' friends' ta' let somethin' so' small ta' get' in between ya'." said Hagrid.  
  
"The problem is that-" said Harry.  
  
"Ya' kno'," said Hagrid cutting of Harry. "When I was the new gamekeepe' a lon' time go' I 'member seein' the same thing happen 'wit Lily, James, and Sirius."  
  
"You knew my parents?" asked Harry in disbelief.  
  
"Ell' I didn' kno' em' like I kno' you, Ron an' Hermione, but I 'member tha' day ery' ell'," said Hagrid. "James an' Sirius seemed ta' both like Lily an' she seemed ta' like none of em' at the time, but Sirius; e' knew tha' James and Lily both liked eachothe' and tha' e' didn' eel' the same 'ay for Lily as e' did 'fore."  
  
"But Hagrid, in this case, who is James and who is Sirius?" asked Harry.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the great hall for breakfast the next morning without Ron.  
  
"Harry I really hate this." said Hermione frowning.  
  
"Hate what?" said Harry picking up a piece of toast and smearing butter all over it.  
  
"This stupid war between you and Ron!" said Hermione  
  
"Well honestly speaking Hermione, he thinks I've got everything great for me, but I don't. So he hates me for no reason." said Harry.  
  
Hermione was about to respond as owls came swooping down to deliver the mail. Harry's hope raised a little as he thought he's be relieving a letter from Sirius- then he thought again.  
  
A very clumsy owl came flying towards the Gryffindor table and crashed straight into the jam in which Harry was about to smear over his toast. The owl dropped the usual Daily Prophet and Hermione kindly placed a golden galleon in the owls little pouch. The owl took of spraying a few feathers behind.  
  
Hermione rolled open the newspaper and flipped through the pages stopping at one particular. She paused and started reading, and then a frown appeared upon her face.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's Umbridge. She's taking action against the Centaurs in the Forbidden forest." said Hermione.  
  
"And.?" asked Harry.  
  
"And," said Hermione pausing. "The Ministry is coming to inspect the Forbidden Forest. And it's most likely they'll find Grawp."  
  
"We've got to warn Hagrid." said Harry.  
  
At their break time, Harry and Hermione headed over to Hagrid's small hut. Harry thumped on the door and it opened slowly.  
  
"Oh. Harry! Hermione! What're you two doin' 'ere?" asked Hagrid.  
  
Hermione shoved the Daily Prophet into Hagrid's face as he read, his eyes getting big every few seconds.  
  
"You two really gotta' help me. Grawpie's going to get caputured if we don' do nuthin'!" said Hagrid.  
  
"Don't worry Hagrid, we'll come up with something." said Hermione eyeing Harry nervously. 


End file.
